


Catching up

by Ihni



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Belonging, Brotherhood, Gen, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three were a complete entity, but when the fourth arrived, he somehow fit right in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From The Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91481) by Ecri. 



There are three of them, that makes an entity of one  
Everyone can see they are complete  
When they enter battle, they won’t stop until they’ve won  
Out of all good men, they’re the elite

Yet one day a fourth appeared; reckless, young and strong   
Filled with grief but not allowed to grieve  
And the three made space for him, as if he _did_ belong  
And the young man simply didn’t leave

Unexpected, hard to grasp, but somehow it’s not wrong  
That the boy, the fourth, just fit right in  
And the three can’t help but feel they’ve been four all along  
And he just caught up; ”Where have you been?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.
> 
> And I was inspired to write this when I read a couple of sentences in Ecri's lovely fanfic "From The Ashes" (over at ff.net). Those particular words made me think about the three, now four, musketeers and how ... easily ... three became four.


End file.
